


любовник

by No_Body_Cares



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, PWP without Porn, Slice of Life
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-14
Updated: 2017-03-14
Packaged: 2018-10-04 23:47:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,035
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10292663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/No_Body_Cares/pseuds/No_Body_Cares
Summary: Стиву нравится слово «любовник»





	

Боль была мягкой и обволакивающей. Плотной, как теплое покрывало. Необычайно, упоительно сладкой — от нее не накатывала слабость или тошнота, не хотелось лежать без движения, выжидая, когда отпустит. Наоборот — хотелось, чтобы не отпускало как можно дольше. Легкие всплески приятной ломоты тягуче, нарастая и усиливаясь, волнами прокатывались по мышцам, с нажимом проходились под ребрами, по ребрам, по солнечному сплетению, по медленно вздымающейся и опадающей груди. Они тормозили у ключиц, ускоряя пульс, и двигались выше. Ласковое тепло согревало щеки изнутри и тихо, вкрадчиво пульсировало по контуру губ, там, где кожа — нежная, искусанная, натертая — спеклась тонкой обветренной корочкой. Стив лизнул верхнюю, прошелся языком по нижней — от влаги чуть мазнуло холодком без всякого, впрочем, облегчения. Сухость тут же вернулась, да еще и крошечная трещинка в уголке рта вскрылась, добавив к ощущению натруженной тяжести пикантный привкус соли. 

Приоткрыв глаза, Стив рассеянно и сонно уставился в потолок. С терпеливой осторожностью напрягся, вытянул ступни, чуть выгнулся в позвоночнике и улыбнулся мягко, с едва заметным оттенком торжества: боже, как же ему это нравилось. Это был первый его маленький секрет — он до безумия любил эти утренние упоительные минуты, ленивое пробуждение, тепло и шелест дыхания сбоку. Ему нравилось просыпаться не в одиночестве и чувствовать в себе сразу все — головокружительную легкость, и любовь, и обновление, и легкий стыд, и желание повторить еще раз, и еще. Пока нутро не расплавится и не выгорит к чертовой матери. Ему нравилось ощущать собственное тело — нелюбимое, изношенное и слабое — так полно и ярко. Оно горело, вскипало восторгом и отзывалось блаженной усталостью — ее хватало для невесомости, для не до конца еще привычного чувства освобождения и полета, но было слишком мало для пресыщения, недостаточно, чтобы перехлестнуть через край. 

Ему нравилось хотеть. Нравилась боль, прошивающая каждый мускул золотыми нитями. Особенная и желанная, терпкая, как выдержанное вино. Она принадлежала ему полностью и жадно требовала его себе — тоже без остатка. Неспешно, смакуя каждый ее оттенок, каждый полутон, каждый штрих, словно тонкие его кости, обтянутые полупрозрачной кожей, были рисунком неизвестного мастера, Стив впитал в себя ощущения. Истерзанные, припухшие губы горели — ночью Баки несколько раз прокусил нижнюю до крови, а потом виновато зализывал укусы, красноречиво обмирая и постанывая, когда Стив платил ему тем же. Между ног жгло, как будто он ссадил кожу. Стыдное, непривычно откровенное желание потрогать себя там, где их спаивало воедино всего лишь пару часов назад, расцвело на щеках горячими пятнами. Стив сдержался, чувствуя, как подрагивают руки. Подтянулся на локтях повыше, стараясь не шуметь, и приоткрыл край простыни. На светлой коже бедер темнели сочные синяки — жесткой, почти болезненной хваткой Баки тормозил собственные рывки, словно уговаривая себя двигаться медленнее и мягче. Стив наложил кончик указательного пальца на самый яркий отпечаток прошлой ночи и надавил, прислушиваясь — боль все еще была тут, она отозвалась на прикосновение, перетекла жаром в пах, дернула слабой судорогой, от которой его тут же повело.

Это был второй его маленький секрет — Стив просто обожал находить на себе следы их едва утихшего разделенного безумия. Блеклые синяки, царапины, ссадины, алые пятна засосов. Баки очень старался быть терпеливым, не оставлять ничего — он берег это хрупкое тело, не хотел делать больно, даже если вынуждали. Но, в конце концов, жажда и жадность поглощали слабеющее благоразумие. Самозабвенное желание Стива отдаваться и принадлежать встречало ответное — присваивать и владеть. Баки брал его нежно, насаживал на себя с каким-то потаенным благоговением, одуряюще неторопливо, словно поверить не мог, что все это — для него. А потом его накрывало нарастающей волной. Он срывался и падал, увлекая Стива в жаркую темноту, в которой не существовало ничего, кроме единственного инстинкта, порабощающего, неотменимого и древнего, как мир. 

Баки переклинивало на чужом удовольствии. Он давил там, где нужно было давить, безошибочно отыскивал местечки, которых достаточно было легонько коснуться ртом или пальцами, чтобы вызвать бурю. Которые можно было долго-долго, дразня и провоцируя, выглаживать ладонями и языком; в которые можно было впиваться зубами, доводя до исступленных всхлипов. Стиву нравилось — до умопомрачения — обнаруживать по утрам в себе и на себе хаотичные узоры утоленной страсти, пересчитывать их, прятать в ревностно оберегаемую сокровищницу, как подлинную драгоценность. И было немного страшно, когда вместо похмельной прозрачности мыслей он ощущал лишь новый безумный всплеск желания, и в его мутном тумане оказывался способным только просить. Просить, не узнавая себя. Не владея собой. Ластиться к уверенным рукам, целовать и подставляться под ответные поцелуи. Гнуться, выламываясь в позвоночнике, раскрываться запредельно, на немыслимой грани откровенности — бери, это твое. Это — тебе. И умирать от наслаждения каждый раз, когда Баки, отчаянно сдерживаясь, проникал в него, когда удары внутри становились быстрыми и частыми, болезненными и сладкими одновременно, и не существовало больше никаких тормозов — ни соседей за стенами, ни суетливого города за окном, ни понимания, что так нельзя и никогда не будет позволено. А под веками вспыхивали, распускаясь, осыпаясь и вновь наливаясь странным, причудливым цветом удивительные нездешние цветы. 

Стиву нравилось слово «любовник». За то сумасшествие, которое оно таило в себе; за печать принадлежности, которую оно накладывало; за знак равенства, который старательно вырисовывался всем телом и мыслями между ним и фатальным «единством», робким и покорным «люби меня». Это был его третий маленький секрет. 

Он повернулся на бок, подминая под щеку единственную их подушку, которая — как, впрочем, и всегда — за ночь почему-то опять перекочевала к нему. Баки спал на животе, подложив под голову ладони, и можно было сколько угодно вычерчивать глазами сильную линию плеч, ощущать фантомную мягкость волос на его затылке, неторопливо скользить незримым прикосновением по красивому изгибу спины и едва прикрытых простыней ягодиц. Прекрасно зная, что все это — ненадолго. Что какую-то минуту или две спустя сдерживаться станет невыносимо, и рука протянется сама, замрет в сантиметре от гладкой загорелой кожи, чтобы повторить траекторию жадного взгляда сначала по воздуху, а потом… 

Тихо выдохнув, Стив прильнул ближе, обнял, коснулся губами шеи, вылизал по кругу бугорок седьмого позвонка, выгладил его языком, как животное. Просыпайся, ну же, будь со мной, люби меня, пока я еще здесь. И глухой красноречивый стон прокатился по звенящему от возбуждения телу мягкой вибрацией. Баки лениво развернулся, потерся щекой о простыни, предсказуемо обмирая от ласковых прикосновений. Неверные спросонья руки нашли Стива тут же, оплели, сжали, не размениваясь на бессмысленные расчеты усилия, вплавили в дремотное тепло.

— Привет, любимый, — неразборчиво пробормотал Баки, подставляя беззащитную шею под новые поцелуи.

Улыбнулся бездумно и нежно. И Стив, тая дыхание от восторга и ужаса, подумал вдруг, что никогда не перестанет хотеть его. Как никогда не перестанет пить воду. И тосковать по солнечному свету и ярким краскам, даже если однажды его единственное солнце погаснет для него насовсем.


End file.
